When Reflections Collide
by simplereality
Summary: Blaine and Everett Anderson are a talented pair of identical twins; something you already don't see everyday. So when Kurt and Cameron Hummel-also identicals-show up at Dalton Academy, you can bet nothing is ever going to be the same again. TWINCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm simplereality and first of all, thank you so much for reading! I would like to encourage you to read the author's note at the beginning of each chapter if there is one, just in case. You never know what crazy things I may have to explain or ask :) For those of you who have a Tumblr, this fic will make a bit more sense, but I hope you'll all enjoy it either way! Also, feedback would be just lovely, and I will send a Riker Lynch to anyone who reviews.**

When Reflections Collide

_Forget everything you know about identical twins. Whether you've heard that they're as close as close can be and have special connections and telepathy or that they fight all the time and even though they look alike, they're always exact opposites. The Andersons can tell you all about what being an identical twin really means. Or at least, what it means to them, because there's really no pair of siblings in the world that can share their story. In fact, the uniqueness of their relationship is only about half related to the fact that they're identicals. Rather then blabber on like the pathetic, cliched narrator I'm being, I'll stop addressing the reader as I was told not to do long ago in English class, and let you read the story of Blaine and Everett Anderson and how they met Kurt and Cameron Hummel.._

"It's a bright and sunny morning in Westerville, Ohio and the temperature is predicted to be an average of sixty-eight all day with zero percent chance of rain. However, if Everett Anderson doesn't get his lazy ass out of his twin's bed in the next minute, Ohio will suffer a sudden angry Blainestorm!"

Blaine Anderson, the elder of the two twins, stood at the foot of his bed with a medium drip in hand and his hair gelled perfectly in place to fit the sophisticated look of his Dalton uniform. Everett, the younger, was lying in a starfish spread on top of the sheets with drool gathering by his chin and pajamas wrinkled open. To anyone else, it would have looked like his reflection had jumped out of a mirror and crashed adorably on his bed. To Blaine, it just looked like a whole lot of annoying.

"I'm not joking with you Everett, I'll come over there and pour my coffee on your head..." He narrowed his eyes and tilted his cup threatingly, but only recieved muffled laughter from somewhere in his sheets.

"Ok, alright. Calm yourself O' Wrathful One, I'm getting up!" Everett lazily rolled over onto his back and smirked up at Blaine knowingly. "And you would totally never waste a medium drip like that. I know how much you need your coffee."

Everett ignored his twin's glare and scratched his stomach thoughfully while reaching for his slacks and blazer. Now that he was awake, his natural dapper mask was slipping on as well, and he was ready for another day on autopilot at school. The boys worked side by side to pack books and tame Everett's curly hair while humming two different songs. They had become so accustomed to each other's never ending need to sing, that their voices slipped over one another's like a routine.

Blaine was running through the chorus to Teenage Dream again because of the planned performance (the rest of the school was told it was impromptu for kicks) scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. Everett, who typically alternated solos with his counterpart, began to hum his own version of "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid. This got him an amused eyebrow raise and a boost in volume from Blaine. The duel went back and forth playfully until Mrs. Anderson's voice joined in with "Shut Up" by Simple Plan. The lyrics didn't fit perfectly, but the point was made. The house was silent for the rest of the morning.

_To summarize: a typical weekday morning in the Anderson household._

Nick rubbed a hand over his face in frustration and cast an exasperated look at the identical boys on either side of him. His chemistry book was open in his lap, covered in Spanish papers and history reports, while Blaine and Everett sat on the arms of his chair and leaned over his shoulders.

"I am so confused! You two aren't even speaking English anymore!"

Everett (at least he thought it was Everett) smirked mockingly and grabbed one of the worksheets on his knees, waving it in front of his face. Yup. Definately Everett.

"That's because we're speaking Spanish, silly! It's not that hard Nicholas. You simply conjugate the verbs into the present progressive tense, and then it flows like poetry if you have the correct endings to match whom you're addressing..."

Nick flinched at the rapid explaination and squeezed his eyes shut while pinching the bridge of his nose. Why did these two have to be so smart? _And I don't want to be called Nicholas!_ Before he could voice his complaint, Blaine began his own lecture on geometry.

"Nicholas, it's not that hard to grasp the concept of proofs using quadrilaterals. You take the given statements and use alternate interior angles to prove congruencies and then parallel lines. See?" Everett was still leaning over his other shoulder, nodding in eager agreement with the rant. _No, Blaine. I don't see anything! The only thing I see, is that you're both insane!_

Nick could feel all eyes in the room on him as they waited for his breaking point. Everyone had warned him not to ask the Andersons for help on his homework, but they were both so charming and comedic that Nick had figured he would have fun. Apparantely, they were the coolest guys on campus until it came to education. Then they were nothing short of demonic spawn from the pit of somewhere way beyond Hades. Somewhere where old hags taught SAT classes all day and tied you to a chair with no choice but to listen. It really wasn't that far of a stretch...

"Are you listening to us? Nicholas, if you want to bring your score up, you have to pay attention."

Consider the breaking point reached. The shorter of the twins-Blaine by about two inches-was thrown onto the wood floor as the other was pushed brutally out of the path of a wailing, happy-to-be-free Warbler. The room remained silent for a stunned moment, and then everyone simultaneously broke into the applause.

The twins helped each other up out of habit and made their way over to where Wes was queitly reading a book, shaking from pent up laughter. Despite their identical scowls, the pair remained attached at the side for the duration of study hall, trading whispered inside jokes and sharing intellectual facts. There was a collective eyeroll from the rest of the boys, but they smiled at their most well-known students before going back to work as well.

_To summarize: a typical afternoon at Dalton Academy_

"Hey Blaine?" Silence. "Psst...Blaine?" A sigh. "Blaine, please..." A groan.

"What's the matter, Ev?"

The elder twin finally answered in slight irritation, but his body language betrayed his concern as he swiftly rolled over to check on his brother. Hazel eyes met their reflection from across the room in the dim glow of the streetlights. Blaine could see the desperation in them, and he immediately grew gentler.

"Ev...do you need me to get you anything? Did you have a nightmare again, sweetie?"

The overused pet name rolled off his tongue like the lyrics to a song would. It was easy and natural how accustomed he was to helping Everett. Especially in the middle of the night when his brother seemed most vulnerable.

"No, I'm fine. I just...can I sleep with you again?"

The question also flowed from Everett with practice. Another well-rehearsed part of their daily routine. Blaine reflexively scooted over to make room for another and patted the bed reluctantly.

"Yes you can...but only as long as you promise not to sleep in that late again. It's getting tedious, and the least you could do is offer to buy my coffee to make up for your snoring!"

Everett chuckled and nodded gratefully before squirming under the covers next to Blaine. It wasn't like he was scared of the dark anymore, which had often been the case when he was a child. He had been subjected to horrific images invading his dreams for years, and even after he had outgrown the nightmare stage, he and Blaine had slept in the same bed through elementary school. It was never awkward and served as a simple comfort to both of them. In middle school, their relationship had been strengthened by Blaine coming out and Everett having to stand up for him against friends and family members, including their parents.

Suddenly, Blaine had been the one in need of protection and consolance for those three years, and their arrangement was reversed as he began climbing into Everett's bed under the veil of the night. It had been Ev who came up with the little phrase "courage" to inspire his brother to keep fighting for his individuality. After a while, it stuck.

Now they were in highschool, and the pair was still stuck in the same guilty situation of sleeping next to one another nearly every night. Especially given the girlfriends that came and went for Everett and the hopeless crushes that plagued Blaine. They would cuddle innocently until they had drained each other's pain. The twins both silently wondered when this cycle would end as Ev looped his arms around his brother's waist and the latter curled back against his chest. A mirror-image of love and dependence.

_To summarize: a typical night in the twins' room_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, tons of positive feedback! I must have done something right this time :D Thanks a billion for the support and comments, and to answer the popular question about when Kurt and Cameron will make their appearance, it'll probably be in just a few more chapters. Sorry to keep you waiting (I'm suffering from the absence of my Hummel babies too!) but I have to establish something at Dalton first...anyway, thanks again and enjoy chapter two!**

Chapter 2

The common room doors flew open dramatically as a flood of uniform-clad singers danced their way in. The background part to "Cooler Than Me" was on their lips as they took their next positions. The last into the room, predictably Blaine, took up the lead part and began his verse while oozing his own geeky brand of "Anderson Sass". At least, that's what everyone in Dalton affectionately called it. Trent and Everett flanked him and added to his attitude.

_If I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
but you probably won't,  
you think you're cooler than me._

As usual with the Warblers and casual songs, most of the guys were freeform dancing and climbing furniture like ninjas. There wasn't a bored expression in the room. Also as usual, however, Blaine felt like something important was missing from the performance. And that was putting aside the fact that it sounded exactly the same as anything else they had rehearsed throughout the year. Blaine just couldn't figure out what was so wrong! Still, he slipped his gangster face back on and continued to entertain his fellow students even with a million scrambled thoughts fighting inside his head. Only Everett seemed to notice. He was the only one who ever seemed to notice...

_You got designer shades,  
just to hide your face and  
you wear them around like,  
you're cooler than me.  
and you never say hey,  
or remember my name.  
its probably cuz,  
you think you're cooler than me._

Their final note lingered in the air as the panting Warblers grouped together to enjoy their applause. Blaine, although clapping and smiling like the rest of them, stood back to wait for his brother (whom he was fairly sure wanted to interrogate him). As expect, Everett's hair came into view just as Wes was starting a speech, and Blaine turned to meet an approaching, demanding stare.

_What happened? _

His twin's eyes asked everything as they studied him curiously. If only Wes would look away for just a second so he could answer...But the stubborn council member's gaze was locked on Blaine. His friend was probably talking about him and deciding on his future solos, but Blaine's attention was sadly only on his own pestering concern from earlier...Except he still couldn't figure out what that concern was. He needed his brother's help.

_Tell you later._

Everett seemed to get the message as he nodded, raised his hands in an innocent gesture at Wes, and returned his attention to the Warblers. That was, until it was quickly turned onto something-or someone-else. The brunette's head whipped around so fast that Blaine was preparing himself to hear a painful snap or crack, and several others looked over with the same alarm and concern on their faces. Instead, they only heard a chipper voice echoing down the hall in search of someone. In search of Everett. And it was very obviously a _female _voice.

"Ev? Ev! I got out of school early for this, so you are definately going to be in huge trouble with me if you don't come out and kiss your girlfriend hello!"

At this, even Wes paused his rantings and added to the tense silence in the room. No one wanted to be the first to move. The boys at Dalton rarely got to see girls during the week, so their hormones were raging at just the sound of a living, breathing female. Many of them didn't even have a girlfriend of their own because of their time-consuming school work. On the other hand, everyone was well acquainted with Everett's latest girlfriend because of her enthusiasm and constant presence at all their events. She was absolutely gorgeous and very flirty, but those were pretty much her only appealing traits. Chloe Crawford was not just another teenage girl. She was a moody, unpredictable freakshow of emotions and took a lot of patience to handle. Hence the reason that Everett was the only one who ever tried.

Finally, Everett found his voice and shouted out in answer. "I'm in here, babe! We're having a Warblers performance!"

The effect of his reply was instantaneous. A blur of strawberry-blonde hair swooped through the doorway and launched into the boy's arms with a high-pitched yelp of delight. Everything was suddenly loud and bubbly and giggly, and several students leaned away in unease at the same time as some leaned forward in fascination. Everett himself looked slightly overwhelmed while Blaine reeked of amusement. It wasn't one of the most comfortable moments in Dalton history, to say the least.

"Hi Evie, honey. Sorry I'm so hyper right now! I've just been thinking about you all day, and I figured I could come suprise you while you were at school. Wasn't that a great idea? Oh look, it's my little birdy friends!" Chloe waved excitedly at the boys behind Everett and recieved a mixed reaction of hesistant waves, smiles, and cringes. Trent did all three.

"Um...yeah! Yeah it was a wonderful idea to visit, and you know I'm happy to see you, but...how on earth did you get in here?"

Everett's eyes darted around nervously, as if he expected a secret tunnel leading from Chloe's school to theirs to open up in the wall and swallow him whole. Chloe herself was visibly fighting the wobbling of her lower lip. Warbler after Warbler was backing up in anticipation...

"I knew it...I just kn-knew you'd have some problem with me coming here! Why do you never appretiate anything I do? I try so hard to be perfect for you, Ev...please understand...Oh my gosh! It's your twin!" The waterworks were turned off immediately and replaced with an ear-splitting grin. Blaine barely had the chance to switch his dapper mode on before he had his own armful of teenage girl. "I've seen you perform a bunch of times, why haven't I been introduced yet?"

Chloe was bouncing on her heels in excitement and no one understood how the twins kept the neutral, patient smiles plastered on her faces. Blaine pryed himself from the girl's clutches and extended a polite hand which she happily accepted in two of her own.

"I'm not sure why we haven't been introduced, but it is a pleasure to meet you now. I'm Blaine Anderson. Ev has told me a great deal about you." A smooth lie. Chloe nodded as he spoke and shook his hand sweetly. It was almost as if he hadn't just released the monster that threatened to destroy his brother's relationship...

"Oh I know your name! Ev's told me all about you too. We should hang out more often because I think I should at least have the right to get to know my boyfriend's twin! What would you say to a double date sometime?"

She batted her eyelashes pleadingly at Blaine and then twirled around to do the same to Everett. No one could tell if Chloe knew of Blaine's sexuality and what a double date with him would entail, but they could accurately guess the answer based on the Everett's deer-in-headlights expression. An increasingly awkward conversation was threatening to surface. Wes clapped his hands (sadly not getting quite the same effect as his gavel) and herded the Warblers through the door for "more practice". Everyone but Chloe knew, however, that there would be no practice without the two regular leads. The two that had been purposefully left behind.

Blaine cleared his throat and offered Chloe a kind smile. "I would enjoy that very much, but I'm afraid I'm single right now and would be a third wheel for you two..." Blaine and Everett shared a look over Chloe's shoulder, but she remained oblivious and grasped Blaine's hand again.

"Oh my gosh, that's adorable! How is a sweet guy like you single? It's no worries though, you can still tag along. I'll grab a friend from school and totally set you up! It'll be so fun! Her name is Jenny and she's just like me, and-"

"Chloe! Blaine isn't really ready for a relationship right now, ok?"

The addressed turned to face her boyfriend in shock and hurt, but she was met only with eyebrows furrowed in warning. It didn't look as though she had really heard more than his exhasperated tone though, and Blaine was never one for hiding who he was. So before Chloe could say something in teary-eyed defense, he stepped in front of her and stood, united, next to his brother. They were one person now, sapping strength and most of all _courage_ from their brotherhood.

"Actually Chloe, I'm going to be honest with you. The reason I'm not in a relationship right now isn't because I'm not ready. It's because I haven't found the right guy." A gasp. "I'm gay."

There was an awkward weight in the room now; Blaine having guessed that Chloe was a less than tolerant person and Everett scared for her reaction. For the first time that day, the only one who looked emotionless was Chloe herself. Then, like most of her behavior changes, it was as if light switch was suddenly flicked on. The blonde leapt several feet backwards and nearly tripped over herself. Her mouth hung open and her skin was slowly reddening in an angry and embarressed flush. Everett knew her decision the moment she made it: she had chosen her disgust for his brother over her affection for him.

"Fag!"

The word reverberated off the walls of the common room and accompanied the crack of skin against skin. If they were in a movie scene, the camera would have stayed zoomed in on Chloe's agonized expression and then slowly and dramatically panned out to where Everett's arm was crossed with hers in front of Blaine's face. Her palm was facing as if aiming to strike, and his was angled out in defense. A red welt was already forming on the tender skin of his wrist where he had intercepted the slap meant for Blaine's face. Tears began to silently roll down Chloe's flawless face as all three teens remained solemn statues in the center of the room.

"I think you should leave now." Everett said in perfect monotone. It was all he had to say before his now ex-girlfriend broke free of her frozen stance and fled the room without a word. But she didn't have to say anything. Her last word was still hanging in the air as a reminder of what had just happened. _Fag!_ Everett began to tremble and then shake violently and uncontrollably as he slipped onto his knees on the floor. Arms instantly wove around his shoulders and an identical body joined his on the ground. Blaine didn't have to say anything either. There was simply nothing more to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This chapter contains minor twincest (graphic kissing). Don't read or review if you don't approve.**

**Author's Note: Yes, this story will eventually be a Blaine/Kurt and Everett/Cameron story! I will create alternate endings to please different groups of fans (send me a message or write in a review if you'd like to request a certain couple I should make an alternate ending for), but know that this is heading in the Klaine and Camrette/Everon direction.**

Everett Anderson was officially depressed. It had been three days since the incident with the Crawford girl (no one dared to call her Chloe anymore) and he was still uncharacteristically subdued and touchy. Even his better friends like Trent and Jeff weren't able to break through his shell. The only one who ever managed to get words out of him was Blaine, and even then he only recieved guilty mumblings for his efforts. It was getting tiring and not to mention mildly disturbing for everyone. So on their way home Friday night, Blaine driving and Everett in the passanger seat with his forehead pressed to the cold window, the opportunity for confrontation was taken.

"Ev? You need to talk to me this time or I'm not letting you out of the car." Blaine unlocked and then relocked the doors for emphasis, and his twin's head slowly slid off the window to tilt in his direction. It wasn't the ideal reaction, but it indicated that he was at least listening. Blaine sucked in a breath and continued. "Do you really want Chloe back this bad? Because you don't need to protect me; I'll understand if you date her again. I'll just have to suck it up and accept that some people don't like who I am, like I've done before. If she makes you happy, then I have no right to get in the way and make you miserable like this."

There was a long, straining pause as Everett's mouth opened and closed several times and his eyes remained wide and focused on Blaine for the first time in days. But it was too good to last. His head lowered again to focus instead on his lap as he murmured back,"I don't want her at all. I never really did." The vagueness only fueled Blaine's irritation more, making his hands clench on the steering wheel.

_Why won't you cooperate? _"Just look at me, Everett!" Silence. No movement. No signs of understanding. "You need to either tell me what you've been pouting about, or knock it off because I am fed up with you making me feel bad! If you didn't want her, than I should be the only one with the right to be upset considering I was the only one who was insulted!" A sniffle. A twitch. Eyes meeting eyes. "Oh Ev..."

Blaine could trace every swirling line of pain in the brown of his sibling's irises. They were begging him to stop and let him explain, but also pleading that Blaine would just stop asking for an explaination altogether. This wasn't about him or Chloe at all. It was something inside and personal to Everett that was making him upset about breaking up with her.

"Blaine...I'm sorry..." Those words were all it took. As soon as the car was in the driveway and safely turned off, Blaine unbuckled and went around to the other side, putting an arm around Everett as he climbed out and lead him to the house comfortingly. They luckily didn't run into one of their parents on the way upstairs, so Blaine steered a boneless Everett into the bathroom (so he wouldn't be tempted to fall asleep on the bed while they talked) and sat him down on the closed toilet seat. Blaine himself sat cross-legged in the bathtub. He decided to let his brother start talking when he was ready and patiently folded his hands in his lap to wait. He didn't have to wait very long.

"...I'm sorry, Blaine. Really."

"It's ok, Ev."

"No it's not. I've been a jerk to everyone for the last three days."

"Yes, you have.

"You're mad at me."

"No I'm not."

"You were mad at me in the car..."

Blaine sighed impatiently and reached for one of the hands across from him. He squeezed it and got Everett to meet his eyes again. Once more, he waited for his doppleganger to speak first and curled their fingers together to ensure that he wouldn't go anywhere before everything was explained. The message was clearly recieved (as it normally was with them even when they spoke with only their eyes) and Everett opened his mouth to offer an explaination. He looked like he was choking on his own breath in an attempt to convey his reasoning before muffled words finally came out. It started out as another apology and then turned into something else.

"I'm...They always compare me to you." Everett flashed a bitter smile at the truth that they had both been sheltering for years. He even let the sentence ring in the air for a moment. "And I know they compare you to me too. 'Why can't you be straight like Everett?' 'Why can't you be as mature as Blaine?' 'Let's play a game; who's the hotter twin or the smarter twin or the better twin?" His voice grew in volume the more he tried to imitate the whiney voices in his head. "I just want to be Everett Anderson, not your reflection or clone! Then I can be whatever I want with or without you."

The words stung more than the slap from Chloe probably would have, but Blaine knew that his twin hadn't meant for them to sound like that. He himself had thought and yearned for the same thing for as long as his brother probably had: freedom from the labels. Rearranging his facial expression to hide his hurt, Blaine squeezed Everett's hands again and asked,"And what do _you _want to be?" Obviously it was something that he couldn't be with Blaine around, but the latter couldn't figure out what that could be. He got his answer only a second later.

"I want to be gay."

Eyes widened. Muscles stiffened. Shoulders shook. And soon Blaine was caught in an outburst of spontaneous, hysterical laughter. Hands never let go of hands as the slightly older twin stumbled out of the bathtub and crumpled on the ground at Ev's feet, shaking with laughter in a parallel to Everett's overwhelmed trembling in the common room three days ago. Just the luck of the Anderson twins that everything they did would be direct reflections of each other. It took two minutes and a kick from Everett to get the giggles to subside, and even then, Blaine was gasping in an attempt to catch his breath and answer.

"Ev...oh my gosh...Ev, you can't just decide to be gay because you had a bad break up!" He released one last laugh and gazed up to see, with a pang of realization, that the other boy wasn't taking anything back. He had been absolutely serious. Blaine's heartbeat stuttered in shock and his mouth ran dry of words as the idea really struck him like a punch to the gut, but he forced his facial expression not to show it. Backtracking, he tried to start over. "W-why do you want to be gay...? Ev, it just...it just doesn't make any sense! You can't choose your sexuality anyway, but if you could, why would you choose the one that gets you only discrimination and judgement?" This was getting too personal for Blaine now. Too intrusive. Still, he was inquiring with genuine curiousity and a love for his brother instead of judgement or impatience.

Everett seemed to sense the change in mood as well, and he lifted Blaine from the floor tiles and settled them both in the bathtub, knees to knees, still holding hands. "That's not what I meant Blaine; it came out wrong." There was a snort that sounded suspiciously like _"obviously!"_ from his mirror-image, but Everett let it go for the moment. "I m-mean that I think I've always been...um..._attracted _to both guys and girls, and I just never acted on it or brought it up after you came out. I don't know why, but I guess I thought that you had claimed it before me, and once it became your identity and part of your individuality, I didn't want to take that from you..." His voice was laced with awkwardness, but Blaine couldn't hear any uncertainty.

_Maybe he's telling the truth...but no! This isn't real, Everett can't be gay!_ It was the fear that was starting to rage war in Blaine's head. The fear that he might have to watch someone he loves get hurt. The fear that Everett might do something stupid. The fear that he wouldn't be able to handle having a gay twin. The fear that he won't be able to do anything but sit back and watch as the flames consume them both. And while the last one scares him the most, it's not like he has a choice. Because the fire has already been started.

"Ok...well do you know for sure that you're gay?" It came out more pleading than Blaine had intended, but Everett had sympathy and pretended not to notice.

"I don't know. I've had _those _thoughts and stuff, but I've had them about girls too. Do you think I'm bisexual or something?" Everett tilted his head thoughtfully as if not being able to comprehend the word. Bisexual: another label.

"Well first of all sweetie, I'm not Dr. Phil. But I think you should be able to say the word sex by now without getting that 'naughty puppy' look on your face." He paused to ruffle Everett's hair playfully and admire the way his curls looked nothing short of ridiculous while halfway gelled and halfway natural. Of course, that only meant that he recieved the same treatment in return and the same mocking look of triumph from Everett. Patting his hair back into place, he continued. "And second of all, I don't know anymore than you do about being bisexual; you know that. But...have you even done anything with a guy before?" Blaine couldn't think of a time when Ev would have, and suddenly he was afraid of the answer.

Everett puckered his lips thoughtfully and squinted in fake concentration before breaking into a smile. "I think you'd know by now if I had, Blainey boy! But so what if I haven't experimented? Straight people don't have to go kiss someone of the opposite gender to be able to say they're straight, do they?"

Blaine had to admit that the question held weight, but it wasn't enough to convince him. As far as he knew, Everett had been completely straight and sucking female face a few days ago. How was he supposed to believe that Chloe hadn't simply scared him off for a while? Shaking his head, he finally let go of the other's hands which were getting clammy with unease and leaned back against the faucet that was digging into his back. He barely processed the pain. "I agree with you, Ev. I just want to be sure that you're ok and that you aren't going to hurt people by deciding you're gay out of the blue and then changing your mind."

Blaine had expected Everett's eyes to cloud in anger at his statement, but they lit up with full, golden tones instead, and he was vaguely reminded of old Sunday morning cartoons where the character's "lightbulb" would go on when they had a new thought. As if reading his mind, Everett suddenly exclaimed,"I have a plan!" and gripped his shoulders tightly. "I could kiss you to see if I'm really into guys like I think I am, and that way you could help me be sure." Stomach flip. Confusion. Blank stare.

_Well what the hell am I supposed to say to that?_

Blaine had already used up all his brain power and emotional strength for one week with having his sexuality insulted, finding out his twin might share the same sexual orientation, and feeling drained and colorless after every Warblers performance. It wasn't an exaggeration when he decided that he was literally at a loss for words. Kissing his twin? If he wasn't going to hell in a basket already, wouldn't that just seal the deal? Unable to shoot down what was sure to be the most regretted moment in his life, Blaine simply stared back at Everett without expression, even as his inner self was thrashing in agony at the proposal. _God no, please don't let this happen..._

Everett didn't look fazed by the lack of response, and he leaned in closer with thoughtfullness on his face. It wasn't until their breath was tangled between their mouths and lips were brushing hesitantly against identical ones that reality seemed to slap him. The younger stopped in his tracks and seemed to chill and pale to the likeness of a corpse, but he didn't pull back. If he pulled back now, things would be awkward and unrepaired between them for a long time. Even Blaine knew this. That was why he had to switch the roles.

If he just kissed his brother as planned, then they could probably pass it off as a silly, failed idea and eventually move on. If not, then Ev would probably always blame himself for making Blaine uncomfortable and would continue to be uncomfortable with his own sexual preference as well. Making up his mind, Blaine closed his eyes and pictured someone else to do what any good sibling would do: take action. His hand reached up to cradle Everett's head as his lips glided over similar ones and finally pressed down passionately. It felt strange, but not completely unwelcome. Kisses were kisses after all, and hormones were still hormones.

They began to move on instinct-Everett still tense as stone-and Blaine fell further back between the faucet and the wall to adjust their angle. Under the spell of an imaginary partner, Blaine grew bolder and ran his tongue lightly across his twin's lower lip. It had the desired effect, and Everett opened up for him with a moan that was swallowed between them. It was a heated battle for dominance now, and while there was too much spit and awkward nose bumps, Ev found himself lost inside the kiss and the caressing of tongues despite knowing exactly who he was with.

The bathroom grew hot and thick with breathy sounds of pleasure, and the twins could have stopped at any point and confirmed that Everett was attracted to boys as well. His hands skimmed Blaine's chest without any desire to feel breasts in its place, and he was taking advantage of their hard bodies to roughly devour as much of the shorter male as possible. They had their answer.

"_Mmm_...please...Ev, wait..." The parts of Blaine's brain that were still functioning managed to register where they were, who they were, and what they were doing, and the passion slowly began to seep out of his body to be replaced by a disgusting blend of horror and awe. Everett, on the other hand, was unwilling to stop until the last possible moment. It was back to square one in the sense that things could get real awkward real fast, so Blaine pulled back with as much of a smile as he could muster and slid Everett off of him.

"So...uh...I think you might be bisexual." A cough. A nervous laugh. A real smile.

"What...? Oh! Um...yeah. I think so too." A sigh. A shrug.

The pair stared at each other like reflections; needy and panting reflections of themselves. One was relieved that both the kiss and Everett's depression were over. The other was more confused than ever. No words needed to be shared in this situation either, though. There was a silent agreement that they wouldn't talk about it and would simply accept the change as well as what came with it, so Blaine took Everett's hand for the thousanth time that night and led him into their bedroom. Naturally, one of them switched beds not soon after the light was turned out, and they fell asleep in each other's company again. The only difference was the look of longing on Everett's face versus Blaine's neutral one as they started to drift into much-needed sleep. That was when Ev remembered.

"Hey Blaine, I never asked you, but what were you so upset about during rehearsal a few days ago?"

A ruffle of sheets and then a mumble. "I don't really know, sweetie...I just feel like something is missing. An element that we won't be able to find at Dalton. But I know that before sectionals, I'm gonna find it if it kills me."

And that was that. A confession, a kiss, and a plan. To summarize: not such an average night in the Anderson household


End file.
